The Ailuro-Files
by Foxprose1
Summary: Ciel decides that the newly-introduced typewriting machine is just what the Funtom Company needs, and Sebastian discovers that typewriting machines come with typists - and sometimes a delightful cat!
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR: FOXPROSE1  
RATING: T_

 _GENRE(S): Supernatural, Romance_

 _CHARACTERS: (Sebastian/OC)_

 _DISCLAIMER: All characters and settings from Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective owners. No infringement intended or financial remuneration received for this work.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated! _

_SUMMARY: Ciel decides that the newly-introduced typewriting machine is just what the Funtom Company needs, and Sebastian discovers that typewriting machines come with typists - and sometimes a delightful cat!_

 _ **The Ailuro-Files**_

 _ **Chapter 1 of 7**_

 _"You will find Mr. Browne to be a conscientious and discreet man of affairs. He is conversant in double-entry bookkeeping and has recently become proficient in the use of the automated typewriting machine . . ."_

 _"Miss Thornhill is most efficient and accurate in the production of correspondence using the latest methods, including the recently introduced typewriting machine . . . "_

 _"I can recommend Miss Winifred Books without reservation. Her skill on the modern typewriting apparatus is unparalleled and her personal qualities are those becoming a discreet and modest young woman . . . "_

 _"Our association with Miss Webster was most satisfactory. Aside from her admirable skills, she was a pleasant and refreshing presence on our staff. Even her cat, Millie, was a welcome addition to our household . . . "_

Sebastian read no further. Miss Webster it would be.

Ciel, Earl Phantomhive, had attended a demonstration promoting the wonders of the newest business technology, specifically, the typewriting machine.

"Phantomhive must not remain in the past," he had declared. "Machines such as this are the future of business. Find someone who can handle all my correspondence this way."

"Yes, my lord," replied the butler. "Is my master displeased with my handling of his correspondence?"

"Don't be daft, Sebastian. You know as well as I: you do not use the queen to perform a pawn's job. You use each piece to its maximum advantage. It is foolish to have you spend your time inking out letters and replies."

"As you wish, my lord."

A message had been sent Mr. Manfred, owner of the employment agency used for the more routine Phantomhive needs, and a sheaf of glowing references had arrived with the next post. However, Sebastian hadn't read past the fourth entry. When it appeared that a certain Miss Webster would be accompanied by her cat, the die was cast. The only questions that wafted through the demon butler's mind concerned what color the estimable Millie might be.

* * *

The coach bearing Miss Caroline Webster bounced along the road from London toward the Phantomhive estate. She attempted to focus her thoughts on the future. Just one more year of these private assignments, two at the most, and she would have enough saved to purchase a cottage in Dorset. Perhaps in Poole, not too far from the sea, or maybe in a small rural community. She mentally decorated her imaginary cottage and daydreamed of a life where her time would be her own and her secrets would be safe.

"Fine opportunity, Miss Webster," promised Mr. Manfred when he told her of the position in the Phantomhive household. "Absolutely first-rate client!"

"Dare I ask what to anticipate in the way of problems," Caroline had replied dryly. "Am I likely to be chased around my desk by the master or his heir? Or is there a jealous governess out to undermine newcomers, perhaps?"

Caroline knew from hard experience that enthusiasm on Mr. Manfred's part seldom translated into a trouble-free assignment for her. Still, these private jobs paid exceptionally well and included room and board. It was the fastest way to accumulate the savings she needed, even if she was occasionally called upon to douse the ardor of a male member of the household or remind everyone concerned that she was a professional, not a servant.

"Nothing of the sort, Miss Webster! Nothing at all!" he paused, and Caroline waited for Mr. Manfred's propensity for gossip to fill in the blanks. "Although I'll grant you, it's an unusual household."

"Unusual in what way?"

"Odd story about the Phantomhives. Landed family, you know. Always enjoyed a special relationship with Her Majesty. A few years ago, the family seat burnt to the ground. Killed Lord Phantomhive, his wife, and everyone assumed, their son."

"And . . . ?" Caroline prompted, willing him to get to the point.

"Well, a few months later, the son returned, accompanied by a butler. More than a butler, really. A combination butler and man of affairs. The son was barely out of childhood, but he took over the management of the estate as if he were an adult. Most amazing, it was. Assisted only by the butler and a handful of servants. Rebuilt the place and regained control of the family's holdings."

"That does sound extraordinary," Caroline agreed.

"Yes, yes indeed. most extraordinary," Mr. Manfred concurred as he warmed to the tale. "Still, an odd household. Lord Phantomhive is barely in his teens. Very odd indeed. But nothing for you to worry about, my dear. Of course, you realize your options would be much greater were you to give up this ridiculous requirement that your cat accompany you?"

Caroline sighed, not for the first time.

"Oh, I'm quite aware, Mr. Manfred. But as I've explained, I'm afraid it's simply impossible. I can only accept positions where Millie will be accommodated."

* * *

After Miss Webster departed, Mr. Manfred took out a small chit, dipped his pen in the inkwell, and composed a short message. He wished that he had better news for the men who were pressuring him. He would have preferred to send that idiot Browne or even Celia Thornhill, whose better judgment could be easily overcome with a spot of gin. Leave it to Phantomhive to select the most headstrong and independent typist on his roster. Sighing, he placed the note in an envelope and summoned a young boy from the outer office to deliver it.

* * *

Sebastian lined up the staff to greet the new arrival and opened the door as Caroline alighted from the coach. Finnian was dispatched to aid the coachman, and an elbow to Mei-Rin jolted her into helping the Caroline with her cloak.

"Good day, Miss Webster," Sebastian said smoothly, "you must be tired. Please have some tea in the drawing room before settling into your chambers."

"Thank you . . . ," began Caroline, placing her reticule on the floor and releasing the ties of her small hat.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. I am butler to the Earl Phantomhive and see to his comfort. Please call me Sebastian."

"Oh. Well, thank you. Most butlers use their last names. This household must be rather progressive."

"I believe you will find the Phantomhive household unique in many ways. Mr. Manfred said you would be traveling with your cat. Is she still on the coach?"

"Yes. I hope there was no misunderstanding. I make it clear to the agency that my cat comes with me, but there have been times when the qualification for my employment was not carefully communicated."

"On the contrary, we are delighted to welcome your cat," said Sebastian, his smile filled with uncharacteristic warmth.

* * *

Assisted by Mei-Rin and with only a small exercise of demonic magic to avoid a myopia-induced disaster, tea was served with a gateau.

"The master of Phantomhive and the head of the Funtom Company, Ciel, Earl Phantomhive, will be joining you in a few minutes to discuss your duties. However, I would like to review a few details of your employment first," Sebastian explained as he poured the tea.

Sebastian looked at her carefully for the first time. Apparently modern machinery required modern young women to operate it. Rather than the severe style set by Her Majesty, Caroline was dressed and coifed more in the manner of an American. Her chestnut chignon was loosely tethered to the crown of her head, and the hair around it was full. Her clothes were of a modern style, too. Rather than a bustle, Caroline wore a navy skirt that accentuated her waist and fell to the floor with enough fabric to allow quick movement. Her cream blouse buttoned to the neck and was tucked into the skirt, the diaphanous fabric both hiding and hinting at what lay beneath. Her eyes were a deep green and seemed a bit too large for her face. Her mouth was small and pink.

"Of course," Caroline replied, daintily taking a sip of tea.

"Quarters have been prepared for you. There is a governess's suite that I thought might be suitable. It has a sitting room as well as a bed chamber. I believe such an arrangement might be beneficial for your cat," Sebastian said. "As you are no doubt aware, my master is quite young, but he is well past the stage of a governess, and therefore the suite is available."

"Why, um, yes. That is most kind of you to consider my cat," Caroline replied.

"You will work in a private office near that of my master. I am afraid that I must ask you to leave your cat in your quarters during your work. My master seems to have allergies."

"Ah, yes. Allergies. Terrible things. Please don't concern yourself. As you know from my references, I am used to accommodating my cat very discreetly. Your master need never encounter her."

A knock sounded, Mei-Rin opened the door somewhat grandly, and Ciel, Earl Phantomhive entered.

Ciel Phantomhive wore a blue coat in an old-fashioned style that accentuated the vivid blue of his left eye. His right eye was patched, Caroline noticed. Perhaps this injury was sustained in the tragic fire that Mr. Manfred mentioned. She suddenly wished she had listened more carefully to Mr. Manfred's gossip. It might have given her a bit of insight into this preternaturally somber teenager and his odd butler, who seemed more concerned about the comfort of her cat than anything else.

"Lord Phantomhive, may I present Miss Caroline Webster, who has been highly recommended for the job of transcribing your correspondence," said Sebastian, formally.

"Lord Phantomhive, at your service," Caroline replied, curtsying.

"Please. Let us be seated. I am sure you are tired from your journey, and I have much work to do as well," Ciel began, neither smiling nor asking after her cat.

* * *

After a perfunctory and entirely predictable interview with Lord Phantomhive about the various correspondence and documents she would be called upon to prepare, the Earl took his leave. To her extreme surprise, the butler Sebastian had remained at the Earl's side, just a few feet behind, throughout the conversation. As Mr. Manfred had alluded, Sebastian was clearly a great deal more than a butler.

However odd this master, his butler, and the bumbling maid might be, Caroline was relieved. None of the men had leered at her when they thought she wasn't looking. No one had found a way to accidentally brush against her or offer up a double-entendre. As a private correspondence secretary, Caroline had plenty of experience in households where a new young female employee - especially one occupying that indistinct rung between servant and master - was considered a choice morsel on which male members of the household might feast. The master, the steward, the butler, the footman, and even the stable boy would all try their luck, attempting a stolen kiss, a grope, or even more forceful attentions.

"May I show you to your quarters, Miss Webster?" Sebastian asked, interrupting her reverie.

"Thank you. That is most kind of you. Your footman - Finnian, I believe you called him - took my trunks and carrier?"

"Yes. Everything is in your quarters. I ordered him not to disturb your cat, however, but to simply place her carrier in your rooms."

Again with the cat, Caroline thought.

Sebastian led her up the staircase and to the end of the corridor, where he opened a wide, beveled door. It led to a large sitting room. A bed chamber could be seen through a door in one corner. The furniture looked new and the room smelled fresh. Several windows were thrown open, and Sebastian hurried to close them.

"This won't do," he said, half talking to himself. "It would be terrible if the cat escaped or were injured because of an open window."

"Thank you. Your kindness and attention to detail shows that you are dedicated to the highest ideals of your profession," Caroline responded, intentionally formal. She had long ago learned to avoid any effusive enthusiasm. Friendly but distant was the best course.

"I am merely . . . ," Sebastian trailed off, "I will leave you to see to your cat. She is no doubt distressed by her new surroundings. May I send a dish of cream or perhaps a bit of chicken from the kitchen?"

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary. I can see to her needs."

"Very well, then. I will see that you are summoned for dinner."

At last, the butler took his leave, shutting the door to the corridor. Caroline went directly into the bed chamber, where the rattan cat carrier had been placed carefully on her bed. She opened the top and removed a stuffed grey cat, which she jammed unceremoniously under the bed.

* * *

A Phantomhive butler who couldn't manage a bit of covert surveillance wouldn't be worth his salt, and Sebastian was easily capable of doing a little routine spying. If he were merely one hell of a butler, then Miss Caroline Webster was merely one hell of a typist. In fact, Sebastian wasn't yet certain what she was, precisely. She was not an ordinary human. He had smelled the faint magic pulsing beneath the honeysuckle soap she apparently used.

Sebastian told himself that responsibility to his master was behind his curiosity about Carolyn, but that was not entirely true. While he could sense the magic coming from her, he was quite certain she wasn't a threat. After all, many humans possessed an element of magic. It was almost always latent and harmless.

No, it was the thought of that cat, perhaps with soft paws and a pink nose, that was so distracting to him.

However, a butler must be flexible, and a series of loud crashes emanating from the kitchen suggested that this wasn't the time to pry into Miss Webster's secrets or press for an audience with Millie.


	2. Chapter 2

_AUTHOR: FOXPROSE1  
RATING: T_

 _GENRE(S): Supernatural, Romance_

 _CHARACTERS: (Sebastian/OC)_

 _DISCLAIMER: All characters and settings from Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective owners. No infringement intended or financial remuneration received for this work.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated! _

_SUMMARY: Ciel decides that the newly-introduced typewriting machine is just what the Funtom Company needs, and Sebastian discovers that typewriting machines come with typists - and sometimes a delightful cat!_

 _ **Chapter 2 of 7**_

The following morning Caroline set up her typewriting machine and began work. Like any professional, she took pride in maintaining her machinery in perfect working order. She oiled the strike pads, adjusted the ribbon, and carefully wiped away dust and lint using a tiny brush. Already a stack of letters and contracts had been delivered, ready for transcription. She took a few test strokes to make sure her ribbon was adequately inked, replaced the paper with heavy bond, and began her new role as the automated typewriting machine operator of the Phantomhive estate and the Funtom Company.

* * *

When judged by the standards of humans, Sebastian was a model butler, displaying industry, efficiency, discretion, and loyalty. When judged by the standards of demons, he could be just as lazy as anyone else. In short, Sebastian was used to being able to manipulate humans with very, very little effort. His voice, his features, his physical presence . . . every detail had been consciously selected by him to appeal to humans, intimidate them, or occasionally evade their notice entirely. He was rarely disappointed.

Miss Caroline Webster, however, was proving more difficult, and simply spying on her would solve only part of the problem.

He had assumed that polite conversation combined with a genuine interest in her cat would easily lead to a friendly relationship; he had assumed that good looks and gallantry would naturally result in Miss Webster's divulging any relevant secrets or at least allow him to identify the source of those magical waves that gently bumped up against him in her presence.

He was not just wrong on both counts, but repeatedly, spectacularly wrong.

"I would be pleased to drive you into the village, Miss Webster, if you need additional provisions for your cat," he offered.

"Thank you, Sebastian. That's very kind of you. However, I've had everything I need delivered, and Finnian was good enough to take it to my quarters."

Or, several days later, while delivering a stack of correspondence,

"Tell me, Miss Webster, do you allow your cat to hunt? Many cats are excellent mousers, but I have heard that some owners believe that pet cats should be discouraged from doing so."

"Fortunately, Millie has never been called upon to demonstrate her mousing skills. I am afraid she might fail spectacularly."

And, as the servants and staff ate a light dinner in the kitchen,

"You must tell me your favorite dishes, Miss Webster. I would be happy to prepare something special for you."

"You are very kind, Sebastian. But truly, it is not necessary. Everything you and Baldroy prepare is delicious."

On each occasion, and with increasing hilarity to Mr. Tanaka, Baldroy, Mei-Rin, and Finnian, when they happened to witness it, Sebastian found himself dismissed . . . dismissed in the same way he himself dismissed irrelevant humans. Caroline was always cheerful and polite, but she appeared not to notice his attempts to make conversation or his special attentions.

Even Lord Phantomhive himself was not oblivious to Sebastian's failed attempts.

"You are violating your butler aesthetic by fawning all over that woman. Is it about the cat? Surely you can figure out a way to pet her cat, if that is all you want!" Ciel told him one afternoon after Sebastian attempted to serve a huge helping of charm along with the tea and cake. Ciel did not actually smile, but the ends of his mouth turned up very, very slightly.

"Yes, my lord. My apologies, my lord," Sebastian said, retreating to the stoic expression he generally affected.

* * *

Faced with the increasing sense of a particularly despicable human emotion - utter humiliation - Sebastian decided the cat must be throwing off his instincts. The simplest solution would be to enter Miss Webster's quarters, inspect anything of interest, and if the opportunity presented itself, enjoy a few minutes with Millie. That, he was sure, would answer any questions about her magic and put an end to his ridiculous obsession with her hitherto unseen cat.

Though he had calculated when Miss Webster was least likely to be in her suite, it turned out to be entirely unnecessary. Sebastian had business in that wing that took him past her door. He felt no human energy - only the faint energy of an animal. It was no trouble at all to knock once and enter.

And at that point, all calculations failed him. Curled up on the settee was the loveliest member of the feline genus he had ever seen. She even made him forget Betty, the tiger in the ill-fated Noah's Ark Circus. Her proportions were perfect. Her white face, bib, paws, and tail tip looked as if they'd been painted by an artist. Her green eyes were luminous, large and round but pointed in the corners, giving her a look of intelligence. Her gray fur was longish with a subtle pattern of striping and appeared to be thoroughly brushed.

It was fortunate that no enemies of Phantomhive chose that time to attack, as the household's primary defense had been temporarily disarmed.

Sebastian sat down a foot away from the cat and took off his gloves. He extended his hand to the cat, allowing her to sniff it. He then stroked her behind the ears, watching for her response. Apparently pleased with the attention, Millie uncurled herself and moved closer.

"No wonder your mistress keeps you hidden," he said, struggling not to croon. "She knows I would try to steal you away."

Millie made no further movement and looked toward the window, appearing to regard Sebastian's praise as her just due.

"And look," he said, picking up one soft white paw. "Your mistress must love you very much to groom you so beautifully."

He pressed gently on the pink pad.

"So firm and plump. Such perfectly trimmed claws. You are a very lucky kitty to have such a good mistress."

Millie extended her rough tongue, the color of seashells, and attempted to clean the dark mark that bound Sebastian to Ciel and the House of Phantomhive.

Sebastian momentarily forgot about his mission to determine the source of Caroline Webster's magic. He leaned back in the settee and let Millie lick his hand. It tickled slightly, and the sensations coiled through him, allowing him the rare luxury of relaxing completely while in his human form.

* * *

Over the following weeks, the routine in the Phantomhive household changed ever so slightly. Sebastian miraculously discovered that his duties took him past Miss Webster's door each day in the late afternoon, shortly before tea. If he sensed no human presence, he would spend a few minutes with Millie before changing his attire and thus averting any allergic reactions on the part of Lord Phantomhive.

Questions about the magic emanating from Caroline Webster remained unanswered, but they were not a priority. Distracted by his daily visits to Millie as well as his responsibilities both as butler and protector to Ciel, it was easy to postpone such unimportant business.

* * *

Caroline, for her part, was satisfied to table her own concerns for the time being. Not only was this butler no mere butler, she could sense that Sebastian possessed significant magical powers. Determining the precise nature of his abilities was beyond her, but she could feel the sizzling zaps of energy that he gave off. She resolved to keep her distance.

Not keeping his distance, however, was the agency owner, Mr. Manfred. He had sent Caroline several notes since she arrived, each one oddly chatty and friendly. How was the assignment going, he wanted to know. How did she like working for Lord Phantomhive? Was the household truly odd or was that just gossip? Though Mr. Manfred often checked in occasionally with regular clients to make sure that all was going well, Caroline had never known him to show such sustained interest. She answered each letter briefly and as vaguely as possible, unable to shake a troubled feeling about Mr. Manfred's sudden attention.

* * *

Millie the cat had no such compunctions. She had become fond of Sebastian and had gradually progressed to climbing atop his chest. To facilitate this, Sebastian had taken to removing his coat, loosening his cravat, and reclining slightly on the settee. Each afternoon, Millie kneaded him and purred as he stroked her fur and scratched behind her ears. To sweeten the relationship, Sebastian left a small portion of chicken or fish before departing.

* * *

It seemed, therefore, that everyone in the Phantomhive household was happy. Ciel was pleased with the modern-looking documents that spewed from Miss Webster's machine. Miss Webster was content with the accommodations and salary. Millie was satisfied by the treats left for her each day. Most of all, Sebastian was delighted by the presence of such a lovely cat upon whom to bestow his affection.

The situation might have continued indefinitely had it not been for a slight deviation from the daily routine. Another kitchen disaster the day before had prevented the butler from visiting Millie, so he was particularly eager to see her and give her a bit of fish from the previous evening's meal. So accustomed was he to entering Caroline's quarters in her absence that he didn't stop to detect whether human or animal energy pulsed in the rooms.

A single gentle knock, and he entered silently. The door to the bedroom was ajar, and through it he could see Caroline sitting on the bed, facing away from him. She took her hair down, and though he could have easily left unseen and unheard, Sebastian found himself rooted to the spot as the magic in the air intensified. A muted snapping noise cleared the atmosphere, and Caroline disappeared in a hazy miasma. Her clothes lay crumpled on the bed. As Sebastian watched, Millie the cat emerged from the pile, using her pink nose and whiskers to guide her.

* * *

When switching to her animal form, Caroline always had a few moments of human sentience before becoming fully immersed in her feline alter ego. As Millie's consciousness took over, Caroline's last human thought was an annoyed curse as she spied the butler and realized that her secret was no longer her own.


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR: FOXPROSE1  
RATING: T_

 _GENRE(S): Supernatural, Romance_

 _CHARACTERS: (Sebastian/OC)_

 _DISCLAIMER: All characters and settings from Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective owners. No infringement intended or financial remuneration received for this work.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated! _

_SUMMARY: Ciel decides that the newly-introduced typewriting machine is just what the Funtom Company needs, and Sebastian discovers that typewriting machines come with typists - and sometimes a delightful cat!_

 _ **Chapter 3 of 7**_

Tea that afternoon was a circumspect affair, to say the least. Caroline, back to her regular self, was left with only a nagging sense of discomfort in connection with Sebastian. She felt more uneasy around him than before, but she couldn't have said why. Ciel was uninterested in whatever awkwardness seemed to be affecting both his butler and his typist and drank his tea in silence. Sebastian was torn between his amusement at Caroline's rattled composure and his fascination for this lovely woman-cat.

Dinner proved to be no more congenial. The rest of the staff chatted and laughed, but Caroline was particularly quiet and distant.

"Are you certain you feel quite well, Miss Webster?" Sebastian asked with a knowing look.

"Yes. yes. Perhaps the weather . . . ," she responded.

"But we have had exceptionally fine weather the past few days," he pointed out.

"Oh. Yes. Well, perhaps I'm just a bit tired."

Similar conversations were repeated the next afternoon and evening, and Sebastian avoided visiting Millie. Ordinarily he would have not cared enough to even consider the situation, but he was having difficulty ignoring Caroline's presence. He found himself watching her, noticing when she absent-mindedly licked her lip with her small pink tongue and wondering if her tongue was as rough and yet soothing as Millie's.

* * *

Sebastian rapped sharply on Caroline's door one morning after several days of their polite stand-off.

"A word, if you might, Miss Webster," he said formally.

"Yes, of course. Please come in," Caroline responded, opening the door. The door to the bedroom was closed, and she appeared ready to start her day's work.

"Miss Webster, I am aware that my presence has been causing you some distress over the past few days. I wish to assure you that I have nothing but the highest regard for you, and I am honored to keep your secret."

"My secret?" Caroline faltered, hoping that Sebastian was referring to her dislike of meat pies or the fact that she used a device to add volume to her hairstyle.

"I refer to Millie," he said starkly.

"Oh, um, yes."

"As I am certain you are aware, I have my own secrets, and I understand the need for discretion." Sebastian attempted to look sympathetic, a pose he had never troubled to practice much and which was therefore not entirely convincing.

There was a moment of expectant silence while Caroline wrapped her mind around the enormity of Sebastian's disclosure. He knew what she was, and that made him dangerous. She took a deep breath, willing herself to remain calm and aloof.

"Perhaps . . . perhaps I should be going. I can return to London today and Mr. Manfred can send another typist by tomorrow afternoon . . . " A bit of wetness began gathering in her eyes, and Caroline used her cuff to blot it away.

"Please, Sebastian. I don't know who or what you are, but I swear to you that I am no threat to your master or this household. Please allow me to leave quietly." A tear slipped out and Caroline quickly turned her head, trying to hide it.

Was it the stray tear? Crying women had never moved Sebastian before. Was it the hopelessness in her voice? Sebastian rarely dealt with humans who _weren't_ hopeless. Was it her obvious fear? Fear is like a fine aroma to a demon. When he thought of it in the future, he would ponder what it was that could so affect a demon of his age and experience. In that moment, however, Sebastian experienced a surge of protectiveness. It was not the acquisitive feeling when a new contract with a hapless human was made, nor was it possessiveness felt for a particularly delectable soul. No, he was simply flooded with an overwhelming desire to dry her tears and convince Caroline that he would do whatever was necessary to protect her and Millie.

Sebastian stepped forward and wiped away the damp trail on Caroline's face with his gloved hand. She stiffened slightly, but not before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her gently to his chest. He stroked her back lightly, and recognizing his touch at some primal level, Caroline relaxed and leaned in to the embrace.

"I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you. Or Millie," he whispered. "You are safe here, Caroline, both of you. For as long as you wish to stay."

"Why?" she murmured. "Why would you do this for me?"

"I am not certain," Sebastian responded honestly. "It is not in my nature to display kindness without a reason, yet I swear to you that I have no evil motives and that I will protect you."

"What are you?" she asked quietly. "I can feel your magic, but I don't know what you are. Kindness is not in your nature? You could be . . . a reaper, a fallen angel? A demon, even . . ."

He must have flinched when she said the word, because Caroline shook free of his hold and took a few steps backward. She looked deeply into his eyes, looking for red amidst the amber . . . and found it.

"You . . . yes, you're a demon, aren't you?" she said, taking another two steps back and bumping up against a table. Her eyes widened. There were no tears now, only rekindled fear.

"Yes. But please don't be afraid. I swear to you that I would never hurt you or Millie." Sebastian could hear himself pleading in a most embarrassing fashion, but he couldn't seem to avoid it, so desperate was he to make Caroline trust him.

"Ah, well. If a demon gives me his word that I'm safe, I can certainly feel secure," Caroline said with biting sarcasm.

"I understand. But you have nowhere to go, am I wrong? You would be forced to stay in an inn or other lodgings until Mr. Manfred finds you a new assignment, which you can probably ill afford. Remain here, and I will give orders that you may take Lord Phantomhive's carriage back to London at any time you choose."

Caroline thought for a moment, remembering the feel of Sebastian's arms and the light stroking that had felt so comforting.

"All right," she conceded, but she still kept a significant distance from Sebastian.

"Thank you, Miss Webster," he said, reverting back to a formal tone. "I believe things can work out satisfactorily for us all."

He slipped out the door before she could respond.

* * *

Caroline's work that day suffered somewhat, and the next day's work as well. Her rhythm was off, and she made more mistakes than usual. Well, it was only to be expected, she thought. Residing in a household with a demon was foolish and dangerous. She should be nervous. Instead, she became increasingly curious about why a demon would spend years posing as a butler to an undeniably eccentric aristocrat.

Was Sebastian involved in the death of Lord Phantomhive's parents? How was he bound to the household? Why was he so caring and solicitous of young Lord Phantomhive? Why didn't he simply consume whatever soul he was after and leave?

Despite her common sense urging caution, Caroline continued to reflect on these and other questions. She avoided Sebastian whenever possible, but she watched him, taking in every possible detail and listening carefully to comments made by that chatterbox, Mei-Rin, and the other servants. And from time to time she mentally kicked herself, recalling the unfortunate relationship between curiosity and cats.


	4. Chapter 4

_AUTHOR: FOXPROSE1  
RATING: T_

 _GENRE(S): Supernatural, Romance_

 _CHARACTERS: (Sebastian/OC)_

 _DISCLAIMER: All characters and settings from Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective owners. No infringement intended or financial remuneration received for this work.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated! _

_SUMMARY: Ciel decides that the newly-introduced typewriting machine is just what the Funtom Company needs, and Sebastian discovers that typewriting machines come with typists - and sometimes a delightful cat!_

 _ **Chapter 4 of 7**_

Since he routinely applied a bit of demonic power to the performance of his job, Sebastian had ample time to consider the problem of Miss Caroline Webster. What he concluded was that Miss Webster was not a problem at all. In fact, she was rather endearing. Her erect posture. That aloof quality. The way she seemed to fold in on herself when taking a seat. The friendliness that only an idiot would mistake for friendship. Her casual indifference to the trappings of wealth or power. Yes, it all made sense now. Sebastian was certain that she presented no threat to Ciel or the household, and the presence of both Caroline and Millie provided a significant fringe benefit to his job. It was a nice respite from Ciel's bitterness and from the annoying problems delegated to them by Her Majesty.

Once again, he began visiting Millie each afternoon before tea.

* * *

Demons do not require sleep, of course, but Sebastian had become rather attached to the time he spent dozing on the settee with Millie. On those rare occasions when he was unable to spend the odd half-hour with Millie, Ciel and the staff noticed his lack of patience and sharp retorts.

So it was that Sebastian missed the thickening of the air on a particular afternoon a week or so later. His eyes were closed and he was lulled by the gentle sound of Millie's purr. Even the muted snapping sound did not thoroughly stir him. No, it was only when he realized that he was petting human hair rather than fur that his eyes snapped open.

Caroline lay atop him, nude and utterly relaxed. Her eyes were closed, her nails digging into him slightly, and she too appeared to be dozing. For a second, he enjoyed the sensation of her breasts pressed against him as well as the visual image of her curves. Just then Caroline's own eyes opened in terror.

"Oh, no!" she gasped. Before Sebastian could respond, she climbed off him and darted quickly into the bedroom. He regretted her embarrassment though he enjoyed the retreating view very much indeed.

After replacing his cravat and coat as well as righting his shirt, which he had unbuttoned slightly to accommodate Millie's preference for kneading his bare skin, Sebastian waited silently. He thought of leaving but dismissed this idea as both cowardly and unproductive. Caroline obviously realized he had seen her change form; there was little to be gained by pretending otherwise.

"May I inquire as to why I find you in my chambers?" Caroline said, exiting the bedroom fully dressed. She tried to sound authoritative and stern in an effort to brazen out the situation.

"I was merely giving Millie some attention and a treat," he responded, and he offered no other excuses.

"That's . . . outrageous!" Caroline continued. "You have no right to take advantage of me in this way."

"Does petting Millie and giving her a few bites of fish really constitute an assault upon your person?"

"You've been giving me fish? How often, Sebastian? And how much? No wonder my skirts seem a bit tighter! I'll have you know I keep Millie on a very strict diet! Have you been slipping other treats to me?"

For the first time in longer than he could recall, Sebastian laughed in genuine amusement. Her embarrassment over her previous nudity and her outrage over his clandestine visits with Millie apparently paled in comparison to his more grievous offense: feeding Millie rich tidbits that sabotaged Caroline's diet!

Sebastian bowed slightly.

"I most humbly apologize for spoiling Millie without your consent. Please forgive me. I find her so beautiful and enchanting that I can't help myself."

The apology made it difficult for Caroline to berate him further, but she continued to stand with arms folded to make her displeasure clear.

"May I ask a question?" he continued. "I gather that you are not entirely in control of the change that comes over you. Would that be correct?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. I never learned properly. I can control the change to Millie, but I am often unable to control the reverse."

"Were you never instructed as a child?" Sebastian asked gently.

"Not really. My parents died when I was quite young, and I was raised by an aunt. She taught me a great deal, but we lived alone. She never particularly cared about controlling the process."

"May I make a suggestion? I believe that I might be able to teach you a few basic skills to help you with these matters," he offered.

"Really? You can do that? You can teach me?" Caroline's mood brightened perceptibly.

"Please allow me to instruct you. You will be far safer if you have control over your animal."

"That would be wonderful! Thank you!" Caroline smiled with such obvious delight and gratitude that Sebastian felt his chest swell slightly with pride at making her happy.

A lamentable response for a demon, as he later reflected.

* * *

Beads of sweat ran down Mr. Manfred's face, requiring him to repeatedly blot his brow with a handkerchief. Two hard-looking men stood in his office, one on each side of his desk.

"Ye gotta lean on this little lady what you've got stashed at Phantomhive," one of them said in the thick accent of the East End streets. "Our boss don't 'ave much patience. Been a month, near!"

"I assure you that I am making every attempt to get the information from Miss Webster. However, I can't simply force her to answer questions. I warned your employer that this strategy had a strong chance of failure," Mr. Manfred responded, attempting to sound a great deal firmer and braver than he really felt.

The other man leaned in ominously and produced a switchblade, which he opened dramatically and placed next to Mr. Manfred's throat.

"Jus' see you find out wha'ever the boss wants to know 'bout this 'ere Phantomhive toff," he growled.

"Tell your boss that I'll find a way. He can rely on me. I'll find a way to get the information he seeks about Lord Phantomhive," bleated Mr. Manfred.

* * *

The hour before tea that Sebastian had previously dedicated to Millie was now taken up with Caroline's lessons. It was just as well, he thought. Millie would never have forgiven him for callously withholding her daily snack. It was sometimes slow going, though, and Sebastian was beginning to realize why Caroline's aunt might have abandoned these particular lessons.

While assuming the form of Millie, Caroline thought like Millie, not like her human self. And what Millie thought, unsurprisingly, was that no one was going to cajole or force her to do tricks - including the trick of turning back into human form. Normally, Sebastian admired such dignity and independence, but those same qualities made it hellishly difficult to teach her the necessary control.

Their exercises started, therefore, with techniques to help Caroline retain her human thoughts and memory while in cat form. Each day, Sebastian drilled her in maintaining her focus as she took on Millie's body.

Seated comfortably in her sitting room, Caroline listened to Sebastian's voice.

"Think of this blue toy mouse," he instructed. "See it in your mind's eye. Repeat the word 'mouse' to yourself as you imagine the mouse."

Caroline concentrated, looking intently at the mouse and then shutting her eyes while she recreated it in her mind.

"Now, think how much you want to retrieve this mouse. Nothing else matters but retrieving the mouse," Sebastian went on.

Caroline breathed deeply as he repeated the hypnotic suggestions.

"Think of the mouse, Caroline. Think of how much you want the mouse. Nothing matters but the mouse. Change into Millie and get the mouse!"

The air thickened accompanied by the now-familiar snapping sound. Millie stuck her nose out from the pile of clothes worn by Caroline just a moment before.

"Millie," Sebastian greeted her, "What must you do? What is it you want?"

Millie hopped down from the chair and trotted purposefully to where Sebastian had placed the toy mouse. She picked it up in her mouth and dropped it at his feet.

"What a truly fine cat you are," he praised, though it was unlikely that Millie cared much about his opinion. He took out a small piece of chicken in a folded napkin from his vest and presented it to Millie, who made neat but quick work of it. Sebastian placed his finger across his lips, as if swearing Millie to silence on the topic.

* * *

Caroline reminded herself at least twenty times a day that Sebastian's external trappings hid something very dangerous and ugly. Familiarity bred a certain degree of complacency, though. True to his word, Sebastian hadn't harmed her.

All of her mental reminders to be vigilant against the demon made Caroline loathe to admit just how much she enjoyed their conversations each day. Since the death of her aunt, she had lacked the company of someone who knew her secret. It was a tremendous relief to be able to speak freely. Against her nature and common sense, she found herself responding to Sebastian's gently probing questions about her childhood, her family, and how she became enamored of the new typewriting device.

"Really, Sebastian, why all these questions? My little magical quirk must seem like just a spark to you," she pointed out one day as they walked through the garden after an outdoor lesson. "You can't possibly be interested in all these details."

"Hmmm. Yes. Perhaps it is simply my particular fascination with cats."

"Well, I'm certainly fortunate that I don't share my personality with a dog! You would have turned me out in the rain!" Caroline laughed, a full and robust sound.

"I despise dogs," he replied unsmilingly.

"Yes, I agree. I've had some horrible experiences with dogs." Caroline shuddered slightly.

Sebastian took her hand and linked it through his arm, as if to escort her safely past any real or imaginary dogs.


	5. Chapter 5

_AUTHOR: FOXPROSE1  
RATING: T_

 _GENRE(S): Supernatural, Romance_

 _CHARACTERS: (Sebastian/OC)_

 _DISCLAIMER: All characters and settings from Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective owners. No infringement intended or financial remuneration received for this work.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated! _

_SUMMARY: Ciel decides that the newly-introduced typewriting machine is just what the Funtom Company needs, and Sebastian discovers that typewriting machines come with typists - and sometimes a delightful cat!_

 _ **Chapter 5 of 7**_

Caroline's eyes shone with pride a few weeks later as she poked her head out from under the blanket where she had gone to reclaim her human body. She had finally been successful: she had retained enough human sentience to consciously transform herself back into human form from Millie. She pulled the blanket tight around her and advanced on Sebastian, who stood a dozen feet away. A highly uncharacteristic smile made him look more attractive than the expression of ennui that he usually wore.

"I did it! I finally did it!" Caroline exclaimed delightedly.

"You see. I knew you could do it! Now you need only practice to extend the length of time between transitions."

"I can never repay your generosity in teaching me," Caroline began, suddenly sober. "I know I need more practice, but I don't have to be so fearful now of changing form unexpectedly."

The distance between them now closed, she was looking up at Sebastian. He found himself extending his arms and folding her into them, holding her tightly against his chest. A simple hug to celebrate and congratulate her, he told himself, but then Caroline tilted her chin slightly to look up, and without thought, Sebastian pulled her closer and covered her lips with his own. Had his action been less impulsive, he might have broken it quickly and pretended it had been a friendly celebratory kiss. But he hadn't reasoned it through in the least or he never would have done it at all. He deepened the kiss and used one gloved hand to cradle Caroline's head. Most definitely not a mere celebratory kiss in the least and a great deal more than friendly.

It was Carolyn who broke the contact first, laughing nervously and clutching the blanket a bit tighter.

"Well, I suppose I was incorrect about you. You do indeed seem to have an interest in women," she teased lightly.

"What?" Sebastian's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"You are so devoted to Lord Phantomhive, more than even the most dedicated butlers I've seen. Initially, I thought perhaps you were one of those men who have, well, an unnatural interest in young boys. Somehow, though, you never struck me as that type. Then I noticed that you and Lord Phantomhive share a number of physical characteristics, so I thought it possible that you are his natural father. That perhaps you loved his mother and feel her loss deeply?"

"Where would you get such ridiculous ideas," Sebastian demanded crossly.

"Please don't take offense. You must admit that the presence of a, ahem, demon in this household is a bit odd. Why else would you choose to linger here for so long?"

Sebastian sighed. Her logic was unassailable. He grimly reflected that no explanation reflected particularly well on him. Was a cuckolder better or worse than a seducer of teenage boys? And where would bargaining with a child for his soul rank in the hierarchy of evil? But really, what did he care about her conjectures? It was maddening to have these unwanted concerns.

"The explanation is lengthy, and I will share it with you sometime soon. For the time being, please be assured that I am most definitely interested in women. Well, this woman, anyway."

That should end the discussion, he thought, and with a very nice compliment, too. Sebastian covered the space between them in a few steps and drew Caroline to him with one hand. He kissed her again, this time a bit more aggressively. He deliberately tested her tongue. Was it his imagination, or was there indeed a very slight roughness to it, a texture not entirely unlike that of Millie's.

* * *

Holding the blanket tight against her with one hand and carrying her clothes in the other, Caroline stomped up to her quarters, ignoring Mei-Rin's surprised regard for her unorthodox outfit.

With each step, she scolded herself, adding new insults to her mental tirade. "This is a new low, even for me. Honestly, Millie has better judgment than I do. Perhaps I should just live out my life as a cat! Letting a demon kiss me! And enjoying it, too! What was I thinking?"

Some tea would have helped her sort through the situation, but that would involve joining Lord Phantomhive or summoning Sebastian herself. No, tea would not be an option today, she thought.

Instead, she went back to work, finishing the day's correspondence in record time. Her fingers jabbed angrily at the keys, causing them to strike hard against the heavy bond paper. No doubt Lord Phantomhive would wonder why these particular documents had such thick, heavy characters.

* * *

Whatever distress Caroline felt about the events in the garden, she would have taken some satisfaction had she known that Sebastian was even more unnerved.

Though demons are not lustful creatures by nature, Sebastian had seduced many women over his long life and not a few men, as well. But almost never for his own pleasure. Always, always with an ulterior motive, a goal of some sort. He had been attracted to women before, of course, but it had been a very long time since he had bothered to pursue one. He met so few women worth the energy, it seemed.

This time, he told himself, he had once again been blindsided by that damn cat! Really, it was hardly fair. How was he supposed to remain indifferent to a woman whose self-containment and innate dignity reflected precisely the qualities he found so appealing in felines.

While Caroline took out her aggravation on the typewriter, Sebastian served tea in an annoyed manner that caused his subordinates to give him wide berth and convinced Ciel that polite conversation and various instructions could wait for a more auspicious moment.

Sebastian savagely washed up the tea things, breaking a cup.

His mind wandered as he worked. He thought about what it would feel like to feel Caroline's slightly rough tongue on his body. He imagined stroking the spot behind her ears. Would Caroline find it as pleasant as Millie apparently did? Would she arch her back at his touch? He imagined her curling her body around his own, her warmth seeping into him and allowing him to pretend, even for a short time, that he was something other than what he truly was.

A second cup broke in his hand. Mei-Rin and Baldroy looked at one another but said nothing.

* * *

Mr. Manfred was once again the reluctant host to a most unwelcome gathering in his office. In addition to the two street fighters who had previously threatened him, he was now answering to their boss, a more gently-bred man with carefully-styled blond hair and an expensive mohair coat. He sat across the desk from the heavily perspiring employment agent while his two assistants leaned menacingly over Mr. Manfred.

"My dear sir," he said in a deceptively friendly voice, "apparently there has been a misunderstanding of sorts. You were asked to provide information regarding certain affairs of Lord Phantomhive, and you assured me that you would do so. Sadly, you have not."

"Well, you see, I have a young lady working in Lord Phantomhive's household, but the girl simply hasn't come up with the goods. I warned you it might be difficult. Out of my control, really."

"Yes, indeed. But if you recall, we have a business arrangement. If I have not received the information I seek by the end of the week, I am afraid I'll be most distressed."

The man's words were nonchalant, but the presence of the two rough characters accompanying him made the threat abundantly clear.

They departed, and Mr. Manfred was left to contemplate his options. He'd been quite certain that he could place a typist in the Phantomhive household who would happily give up its secrets. He'd offered up any number of employees who would have been perfect. It was damnable luck that Phantomhive had chosen that stubborn chit, Caroline Webster. Despite his chatty correspondence, she had provided no useful information about Phantomhive or his business dealings.

Obviously, a more direct and forceful approach was required.

* * *

The following morning, Sebastian and Caroline studiously avoided one another. When their responsibilities forced contact, each affected an almost humorous degree of gracious formality.

"Good day, Miss Webster, I have several drafts from Lord Phantomhive. May I leave them on the table?"

"Thank you, Sebastian. That is most kind of you. The table will be fine."

Caroline deliberately avoided the kitchen at luncheon time, and the atmosphere throughout the mansion became thick with tension as the hour before tea grew closer, the time used by Sebastian and Caroline to practice her transformation skills.

Caroline had spent the day recalling the feel of Sebastian's kiss and subsequently berating herself for the fantasy. Sebastian was even worse, silently brooding about his undeniable attraction to Caroline and the unexpected protectiveness that surged in him whenever he was reminded of her.

And so, despite feigned ambivalence, Caroline returned in the afternoon to her quarters in time to change into a fresh blouse and tidy her hair. Likewise, Sebastian put on a fresh coat and gloves before knocking at her door promptly one hour before tea.

"Miss Webster, good afternoon. I was uncertain if you would be available today," Sebastian began in his most carefully-schooled butler voice. He was unsure of the reaction his presence would receive.

"Oh, honestly, Sebastian. This awkwardness is ridiculous. I'm not offended by what happened yesterday, if that's what you're thinking. I was just surprised. Nor do I harbor any illusions about you. I understand what you are."

"I am glad," he responded simply as that odd protective, proprietary feeling once again swept through his body, this time combined with a sense of relief.

With no attempt to disguise his intent, he closed the door to Caroline's quarters and took both her hands in his own. He pulled her toward him and initiated a kiss, this time more demanding and aggressive. Caroline responded, soft mews occasionally escaping as he explored her mouth, pressed her body to his own, and then kissed the spot behind her ear that so intrigued him. Moving to the settee without breaking contact, Sebastian sat down gracelessly, pulling Caroline onto his lap. Her arms now around his neck, he could feel her occasionally stroke his hair.

Sebastian's demon nature began to assert itself. Why should he be denied? He wanted this woman, and she wanted him, if he were not mistaken. She knew what he was and acknowledged his limitations. And yet a niggling thought coiled somewhere deep in his consciousness. Caroline wasn't simply a disposable human woman. She had the soul of a beautiful cat! Somehow that odd surge of emotion he felt when thinking of her served as a brake on his arousal. It wouldn't be enough to simply feast on her willing body. He wanted more, though he could not have said precisely what that meant.

Breaking off the kiss at last, Sebastian guided Caroline's head to a resting place on his shoulder. He gently stroked the chestnut hair that framed her face, and with honesty that he hadn't realized he possessed, Sebastian told her the story of how he came to be merely one hell of a butler.

* * *

Mr. Manfred was in his office when the first post arrived. As usual, it included messages from several clients, satisfied or otherwise. One message, however, caught his attention. It was a letter from Lord Phantomhive, typed on expensive paper and signed by the Earl himself. It seemed that he would be in London on matters of business two days hence and wished to consult with Mr. Manfred regarding the hiring of several clerks for a division of the Funtom Company.

After responding to a few more routine missives as he thought the situation over, Mr. Manfred clucked delightedly at his plan. He knew from experience that Lord Phantomhive never traveled without his butler, and surely the handful servants remaining in residence could easily be overcome or even tricked. Gaining access to the secrets contained in Phantomhive's notes and correspondence would be child's play. And should the situation require a bit more force, well, sadly, such things happen. He eagerly penned a message to the man in the mohair coat.


	6. Chapter 6

_AUTHOR: FOXPROSE1  
RATING: T_

 _GENRE(S): Supernatural, Romance_

 _CHARACTERS: (Sebastian/OC)_

 _DISCLAIMER: All characters and settings from Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective owners. No infringement intended or financial remuneration received for this work.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated! _

_SUMMARY: Ciel decides that the newly-introduced typewriting machine is just what the Funtom Company needs, and Sebastian discovers that typewriting machines come with typists - and sometimes a delightful cat!_

 _ **Chapter 6 of 7**_

The carriage had been readied for an early morning departure, and Finnian loaded the last of the luggage. Ciel exited the main doorway of the mansion dressed in traveling clothes, followed by Sebastian and Caroline. He handed Caroline a stack of papers and a few words of instruction while Sebastian spoke likewise with Mr. Tanaka. Caroline and Tanaka remained in the doorway as the earl and Sebastian boarded the carriage. Ciel gave the command, the coach driver pulled on the reins, and the coach set off. No one noticed the eye contact or the small smile that passed between the butler and the typist.

* * *

Caroline told herself that Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian's absence for a few days was just what she needed. It would give her the opportunity to completely finish the stacks of work awaiting her. More important, it would give her a few days to restore her equilibrium without Sebastian's conversation or touch.

An affair with a demon was the height of idiocy, Caroline knew. She could list an infinite number of reasons that made it a very bad idea, indeed. Yet, somehow, the more she reminded herself to remember his true nature, the more Sebastian behaved in a very un-demon-like fashion. When she thought about the hours he had spent training her to control the animal within her . . . When she recalled how gently and reverently he touched her . . . When she watched him deal patiently with the servants . . . When she saw the way he guided young Lord Phantomhive with a deft combination of deference and paternal advice . . . Well, it was difficult to see the harm in an affair with this particular demon.

After all, she reasoned, it wasn't as if she were looking for a permanent bond. Her aunt had made her understand even as a child that she would likely never marry. Though her parents had somehow found one another, it was a sheer accident. After all, how many men would accept a wife who turned into a cat for an hour or two each day? Caroline smiled to herself, thinking that many of the men she had met in the course of her employment would never notice if their wives turned into elephants each day. That kind of marriage seemed hardly more satisfying than life as a spinster.

Was it really so wrong to enjoy her time at Phantomhive and even the attentions of the demon butler? Yes, there was some risk. He could rip her to shreds and consume her soul. But he hadn't done so yet, and she frankly suspected that her soul wasn't a huge temptation to him. Why not take a bit of risk? She could enjoy the memories of this brief time when she retired, alone, to her cottage in Dorset.

* * *

It was nearly noon when Caroline decided a break was well-deserved. She was surprised that Mei-Rin had not summoned her for luncheon or dropped in on some pretext in order to chat a bit, but perhaps the absence of the Earl and his butler was an opportunity for a more relaxed schedule. She was approaching the grand staircase when she heard unfamiliar voices below.

"Eee, stop yer fussin', will you. How's I s'posed to know that puny gardener was so strong? Ye got 'im tied up with the others, and ye ain't dead, so stop yer mouthin' off!"

Caroline stopped in her tracks and stepped away from the staircase as she continued to listen to the men.

"Smithy and Culbert, go upstairs and find that little typist what works 'ere. Put enough fear into 'er that she'll show you where this toff keeps his paperwork and then tie 'er up wit' the others," the rough voice continued.

Before they could mount the stairs, Caroline ran as quickly and silently as possible in the opposite direction, the direction of her rooms. Reaching her destination, she shut and locked the outer door, listening for any evidence that she'd been seen or heard. No one approached, and she breathed deeply in relief.

Of course, it was only a matter of time until the intruders discovered a typewriting machine with no typist and came looking for her. Caroline attempted to focus her attention on a plan, discarding several as hare-brained in the extreme. Perhaps if she could locate and untie the servants? But she had no idea where they were being held or how well they were guarded. She might end up simply being captured herself. Perhaps she could exit through a back stairway and run to the village for help? But clearly this was an organized gang with a purpose, not simply a ragtag collection of criminals. The exits were likely guarded, and she had no idea who in the village might be of any help.

Each plan she dreamed up had some gaping hole in it, and she quickly realized that there was only one way to entirely evade the attention of the men who had invaded the Phantomhive estate. No one would pay attention to a housecat. She would have to turn into Millie, get well away from the estate, and then turn back into her human form. In addition to controlling the changes, she would need to find a place where she might borrow some clothing and a horse. It was a far more complicated process than she had ever successfully managed in the past, but no other choice presented itself.

Caroline opened a window and checked to confirm that a series of ledges would enable Millie to descend to the ground level. Sitting on the settee where she had so often relaxed as Millie, she forced herself to steady her breathing and concentrate just as Sebastian had taught her.

She imagined his quiet voice, "Think, Caroline, think of the Dobson estate near the village. Think of the yard where the maid, Ruby, is always hanging up laundry. Think of how much you want to go to the Dobson's yard!"

There was a snapping sound and a blanket of magic in the air, but no one witnessed it. A lovely grey and white tabby cat jumped through the open window and made her way to the ground.

* * *

A serious-faced clerk ushered Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian into Mr. Manfred's office. Lord Phantomhive was seated while Sebastian chose to stand a few paces behind him.

"Most gracious of you, m'lord, to visit our little establishment," Mr. Manfred carried on while dabbing his florid face with his handkerchief.

"I am most grateful for the assistance you have rendered myself and the Funtom holdings, and I would like to formalize a regular process for securing needed staff," Ciel explained.

"Most gracous of you, most gracious . . ." murmured Mr. Manfred.

Sebastian possessed no telepathic powers, but he'd become an expert observer or human behavior, and Mr. Manfred's behavior was most disturbing. Something was agitating the man, and Sebastian caught waves of malice underlying his sycophantic conversation.

"How is that little typist working out?" Mr. Manfred asked, "If you find she isn't suitable, we can easily replace her. Not such an uncommon skill, after all, these days."

"I am most pleased with Miss Webster," answered Ciel.

"But should she become unsuitable or unreliable, we can easily find another to take her place," Mr. Manfred pressed.

"I have no particular desire to replace Miss Webster. Now, to discuss an arrangement to supply clerks to my business here in London . . ." Ciel attempted to re-direct the conversation.

"What about servants for your country estate? You know, m'lord, we can supply domestic employees as well as business workers. If you were to find yourself understaffed, we could have arrangements made within the day."

"Our estate is well-staffed at the present," Ciel stated coldly, and only a fool would consider the topic anything but closed.

The two continued to discuss the needs of the Funtom Company, but the sound of their negotiations faded into the background as Sebastian attempted to narrow down precisely what disturbed him so about the conversation. Why was Mr. Manfred so eager to replace Caroline, he wondered? Waves of hostility seemed to roll off Mr. Manfred when he spoke her name. And why was Mr. Manfred so concerned about the affairs of the country estate? He had never before exhibited any interest in supplying domestic employees.

Mr. Manfred appeared relieved when the interview ended, and he eagerly escorted Ciel and Sebastian to the awaiting carriage. Despite a lack of hard evidence, Sebastian was uneasy at what had taken place. Ciel, for his part, had learned to trust his demon butler's instincts, at least in those instances not involving cats. Therefore, after returning to the townhome and releasing Lord Phantomhive to the ministrations of Prince Soma and Agni, Sebastian changed horses and, eschewing a coachman in favor of his own ability to drive the team, set off for the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

Millie raced toward the village compelled by an instinct she neither recognized nor questioned. She had nearly passed the neighboring Dobson estate when her eye was caught by the sight of billowing laundry drying in the yard adjacent to the laundry. Laundry . . . Ruby the maid . . . find the laundry . . . The instructions swirled in her mind, but there was enough clarity to chart her course. Millie aimed directly for the laundry yard.

* * *

The fresh horses made good time, and the carriage quickly maneuvered through the traffic exiting London. Sebastian was unaccustomed to self-doubt, but he secretly wondered how much of his concern over Mr. Manfred's odd behavior was rooted in his affection for Caroline. Ah well, it was of little consequence. If his instincts were wrong, Ciel would be annoyed with him for a few days. If he were correct, Ciel would be pleased. Either way, Caroline would be safe. As would the other servants, he added, belatedly remembering their well-being. Stop acting like a love-sick milksop, he told himself sharply, and start acting like the demon you are supposed to be!

* * *

Millie paced around the laundry yard, watching Ruby hang clothing from ropes strung between the buildings. She had come here for a purpose, she remembered, but it kept slipping away from her. She darted around a corner when Ruby came near, bearing a basket of recently dried items. She heard Ruby speaking to someone inside the laundry room, and a man's voice replied.

A man . . . giving instructions. Yes, that was it! A man had given her an important job. She focused her mental energy to recall what it was she was supposed to do.

"Bring Caroline back," the voice in her head commanded. It was a quiet, hypnotizing voice. A voice for which she felt a great deal of affection. A voice that she inexplicably associated with the aroma of chicken . . . and fish.

Bring Caroline back, she repeated to herself, until at last, the snapping sound that heralded a change occurred, and Caroline leaned against the outer building. Casting a quick look at the yard, she darted between the drying sheets and tablecloths and grabbed a few random items of clothing. She donned a man's shirt and what appeared to be a housekeeper's skirt and ran barefoot toward the stables.

* * *

Sebastian drove the team of horses expertly, never pushing them too hard but never allowing them to lapse into a lazy pace. He was less than an hour away from Phantomhive when he saw a single rider approaching. As the horse and rider became more distinct, he couldn't help but congratulate himself on his instincts. It was Caroline, dressed in the most appalling hodge-podge of garb imaginable, and riding bareback on a peeved-looking mare.

"Sebastian? Sebastian, is that you?" she called, out of breath, as the carriage slowed down to meet her.

"Caroline! What has happened?" he jumped from the driver's perch and helped her off what was an obviously impromptu mount.

"A gang of intruders . . . at Phantomhive. Not regular criminals. They seem to be looking for something in Lord Phantomhive's papers," she explained, attempting to catch her breath. "They've tied up the others, but I switched into Millie to get away."

"Ah, that would explain the clothing," Sebastian said with a smile, noting that she was wearing men's boots that were many sizes too large.

"Yes, well, I ran to Dobson's yard, you see. There wasn't much of a choice. And then I had to steal a horse."

"Which explains the lack of saddle?"

Caroline dropped a curtsy in her ridiculous outfit and glared at Sebastian.

"I beg your pardon, sir. Next time I am confronted with outlaws, I shall make sure to instruct Millie to find a yard with a more fashionable selection of laundry, and I will endeavor to steal a correctly saddled horse."

"I apologize. I did not mean it that way. In fact, I am most impressed. It must have been terribly difficult to change to and from Millie under the cirumstances."

With that, he pulled Caroline toward him and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back with the motion that she found so comforting.

"I am sorry for being testy, Sebastian. It's all been a bit much, and I wasn't sure whom I could trust or precisely where to find you or Lord Phantomhive."

"Let's get back to the estate, and I'll handle the situation," he said, helping her into the carriage.

He tied up the Dobson's stolen mare to a nearby tree, assumed the driver's mount, and urged the team toward Phantomhive at as fast a pace as they were capable.

* * *

"Where the 'ell is that little typist lady what Manfred says is s'posed to be 'ere?" the leader of the group demanded.

"Don't rightly know. Checked all the rooms and knocked down the door of one what was locked. Looked like a lady's room, but weren't no sign of 'er. Window was open, but three floors up? She'd a broken 'er neck if'n she made to jump, like."

"Why d'ye need the typist, anyway?" another street-accented voice joined in. "Ye got all the papers ye need."

"We're not cartin' back every last paper to the boss. 'e wants certain papers about some deal this bloody toff's doin' with a new partner. An' we ain't got no idea which papers is which. Unless ye're such a genius tha' you can read 'em all and figure it out!"

"Ain't had much reason to read," came one excuse, soon joined by others.

"Never 'ad much schoolin' meself."

"Me dad said not to waste me time on such."

* * *

And that was precisely where Sebastian found them when he arrived. After disabling - well, killing, to be honest - the men guarding Tanaka, Baldroy, Mei-Rin, and Finnian, Sebastian knew precisely where to look for their colleagues. Armed with a handful of silver table knives, he was delighted that he managed the situation without getting blood on any of the papers Caroline had worked so hard to type. He retrieved the knives and gave Mei-Rin instructions to polish them and set Baldroy and Finnian to work removing the remains of the ill-fated group of criminals.


	7. Chapter 7

_AUTHOR: FOXPROSE1  
RATING: T_

 _GENRE(S): Supernatural, Romance_

 _CHARACTERS: (Sebastian/OC)_

 _DISCLAIMER: All characters and settings from Kuroshitsuji belong to their respective owners. No infringement intended or financial remuneration received for this work.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated! _

_SUMMARY: Ciel decides that the newly-introduced typewriting machine is just what the Funtom Company needs, and Sebastian discovers that typewriting machines come with typists - and sometimes a delightful cat!_

 _ **Chapter 7 of 7**_

Caroline returned shortly thereafter to her chambers, eager to wash up and change into her own clothes. She found the door broken off its hinges and realized once again her narrow escape. She had just finished fixing her hair into its usual style when she heard a knock.

Sebastian stood at the broken door, smiling at the absurdity of knocking in such a situation.

"Are you well?" he inquired. "It must have taken a great deal of energy to transform to and from Millie under such stress."

"A bit frazzled, but quite well," she answered.

"You realize that the staff owe you their lives," Sebastian continued quietly, looking down. "Those men would likely have killed everyone. I have no idea what they were looking for, but they were ruthless. Even if you'd managed to get away yourself, Tanaka and the rest would have had no chance. You saved their lives by controlling your change from Millie."

"It was really you who saved them. If you hadn't spent time each day teaching me, I would never have managed it." Caroline began shaking slightly, the image of the destroyed door underscoring the gang's capacity for violence.

They came together silently. Sebastian held her close and, removing his gloves, threaded his fingers through her hair. So many women wouldn't have bothered, he thought. They would have saved themselves but never given a thought for others trapped in the house. They would never have devised a risky plan to steal laundry and a horse . . . he smiled to himself as he recalled Caroline clomping about in the oversized boots.

He led her to the bedroom and shut the inner door, which was fortunately still intact.

* * *

A long while later, he stirred in the bed. Caroline was still asleep. Her body was pressed against him, and just as he'd imagined, her warmth enveloped them both. He wished they could stay like this forever. That he could pretend to be merely one hell of a butler. That he could forget the world from which he came, filled as it was with bartered souls, reapers, fallen angels, the Queen's endless assignments, and so much evil, so very much evil.

"Sebastian, you're frowning. It's bad manners to look like that when you've just shared an intimate encounter with a lady," Caroline teased in a sleepy voice as she awakened.

"And precisely how would you know that, my dear? If my memories of a few hours ago are correct, I discovered that you had a distinct lack of knowledge of such things," he replied, stroking her hair.

"Well, perhaps I don't have much _personal_ experience, but demons are supposed to be very seductive, and that frown doesn't seem seductive in the least."

Sebastian sobered suddenly. If he'd allowed himself to forget who and what he was for a few moments, Caroline had brought it back into sharp relief.

"I wish I could love you," he said, taking her face into his hands. "You deserve someone who is capable of that, not a callous, manipulative bastard who has to fight his nature just to be pleasant."

"I'm not asking you to love me. I understand completely. We are what we are."

"But you've given me so much, and I have nothing to give you."

Caroline looked pensive for a few moments, but then she grasped Sebastian's hands and looked into his eyes with a resoluteness and confidence that made him feel suddenly weak.

"Sebastian, I realize that demons do not feel love. But I've been a part of this household for almost three months, and my powers of observation are excellent. I've seen how you fussed over a cat and brought her food from the kitchen. I've heard from Baldroy, Mei-Rin, and Finnian about how you rescued them. I've noticed how respectfully you treat Tanaka. I've watched you give advice to Lord Phantomhive without seeming to do so. I've experienced your help when there was no real benefit to you. And just now, you've given me a wonderful memory that I will cherish the rest of my life. So please stop thinking about love. The way that you care for those entrusted to you stands quite well in its stead."

Sebastian again pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. His eyes stung, but of course, it wasn't from emotion. After all, demons do not shed tears. Perhaps what she said was true. He couldn't love her, not really. But he could keep her close for as long as possible. He could protect her. He could adore her little feline mannerisms. He could sneak bits of chicken and fish to Millie, providing Millie could keep a secret. And perhaps, in a world where love is too often cheap and ephemeral, that was indeed something worthwhile.

* * *

Sebastian knocked gently on Caroline's now-repaired door and entered. Millie was lying in a patch of sunlight, but when she saw him, she gracefully rose and began purring as she wound her way around his ankles.

"I'm not fooled by your displays of affection, Millie. I know you only love me for the treats I bring."

He pulled out a napkin from his vest pocket and leaned over to present it to the cat. She looked at him with those luminous green eyes and then turned her attention to the serving of last night's salmon. After politely consuming her snack, Millie turned her attention to Sebastian, who was now seated on the settee.

He stroked her and rubbed the sensitive spots behind her ears for several minutes before looking at her directly and suggesting, "Go get Caroline, Millie. Turn into Caroline and we'll go for a walk in the garden."

Millie hesitated but then hopped off his lap and sauntered into the bedroom. Sebastian smiled as he heard the muted popping sound that had become so familiar.

A few minutes later, Caroline emerged, fully dressed and ready for a walk.

"Your control has become quite remarkable," Sebastian complimented her, giving her a brief kiss.

"Thank you. But it's really all due to you," she answered, smiling. "Now, I vaguely recall Millie hearing something about a walk in the garden?"

Sebastian extended his arm, and Caroline took it.

"There's one thing I've been meaning to ask you, Sebastian," she commented as they exited the building.

"Indeed?"

"Yes. I've been eating very little at meals and I've not had any cake or biscuits with tea for over a week. Yet my skirts still feel a bit tight at the waist. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Sebastian was confident of his abilities to stand up to most supernatural forces, but he sensed the danger of this situation immediately. Being a demon has so many disadvantages , he thought. His natural ability at deception ought to occasionally compensate. With that decision made, he turned to Caroline and feigned complete innocence.

"I haven't a clue. Perhaps Mey-Rin has been washing them improperly. Let's take a look at how the roses are doing, shall we?"

Caroline eyed him suspiciously, but allowed herself to be led toward the rose beds. Perhaps she had just imagined the faint aftertaste of fish.


End file.
